The Prince and the Sage
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: Yuuri has finally broken off his engagement to Wolfram and now the Prince finds himself in a whole new situation. What in the world is Murata planning? And why is he so much out of charater? Pairings: YuuRam, MuraWolf
1. Chapter 1: Shadowed Flame

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadowed flame  
**  
_  
_  
What seemed like the entire body of personnel from the castle were currently positioned in Gwendal's office. Conrad was standing next to his older brother, with Gunter across from him, followed by Anissina, Cheri-sama, Yozak and Ulrike. This very odd reunion was because Yuuri, the current king, was verbally fighting his fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Even Murata was present and was acting as a mediator between both boys.

After a long journey across the continent, the Maou and his subjects had finally come back to the castle, only to find a very enraged prince. Yuuri had left the castle without telling Wolfram because he was on a mission in Sho Shimaron, where the youngest king, Saralegui, currently ruled. Yuuri knew perfectly well that bringing Wolfram would be a very bad idea, seeing as his fiancé had an awful temper. Even so, the storm could not be avoided and so, the Maou was faced with the prince's wrath once more.

"You cheater! How dare you leave me behind like some sort of disposable object?" inquired the blond.

"Wolf! Will you stop it? I didn't leave you! I just went to Sho Shimaron on my own!" replied a very exasperated Yuuri.

"Right! I forgot, you prefer that ... that ... fiancé stealer!" accused the prince.

"What? Have you gone of your mind?! I don't like Sara that way!" replied the undignified Maou.

"Oh sure ... '_Sara_' means nothing to you right? Ha! Give me a break! I saw how you acted around him last time!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you and your jealousy! I'm breaking off this stupid engagement! I don't know why I didn't do it earlier!" answered an extremely angry king.

Wolfram's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as the shock settled in. Everyone else who had remained silent during the heated exchange glanced quickly towards their king. Gwendal watched as his little brother's eyes welled up with angry tears as Conrad took a step forward to speak but was stopped by Murata's raised hand. The great sage placed himself between the couple and faced Yuuri with a serious look etched upon his face.

"Shibuya, are you sure about this?" he asked calmly to his long-time friend.

"I've never been so sure in my life! Besides, how many times must I say this ... We're both men! There's something fundamentally wrong with that!" replied the Maou while staring straight into his friend's eyes.

"So be it then. I officially declare this engagement annulled!" announced the Sage.

"Geika! You can't allow this to happen!" said Conrad angrily.

"I'm sorry Sir Weller but, His Majesty the Maou has made it very clear."

Murata then turned his back on Yuuri and stood in front Wolfram instead. The sage bore his powerful gaze into the prince's tear-streaked face and raised his hand against the blond's cheek. Wolfram stared, clueless, at the sage and did not expect the following stinging sensation in his left cheek. Everything happened so fast, Yuuri barely had the time to blink before Murata's hand came down hard upon his ex-fiancé's face. The Sage's unexpected action caused a wave of gasps to circulate amongst the witnesses. The young prince stared blankly at the infinitely wise boy before him when he finally snapped.

"I will NOT be treated like an object! I am NOT a toy that can be handed down from one hand to another! What gives you the right to treat me like that? You and that other human friend of yours! I WON'T stand for it!" screamed out the enraged Mazoku as flames started to appear around his balled fists.

"Murata! Are you insane?! Do you realize what you've just done?" said Yuuri as he walked out of the sage's shadow to stand next to the newly formed couple.

"I know very well Shibuya, I've just proposed to Sir von Bielefeld. What's the problem? Didn't you just break off your engagement to him? Then, that means I have every right to propose to him." replied the Sage calmly.

Yuuri stared at his friend as if he had just transformed into someone else. His eyes travelled from Murata to Wolfram's swollen face as an unreadable expression settled upon his own visage. The prince's face contorted into pure anger and he could no longer resist the urge to barbecue everything in sight. Even so, he mustered what little self-control remained inside of him and stormed off towards the exit, leaving both his ex and new fiancé behind.

"Wolfram! I'll be expecting you tonight in my quarters." said the Sage calmly.

The only response he got was the slamming of the massive oak doors, which resulted in a window shattering into a thousand pieces.

"My my ... such an ill-tempered young man. I'll have to find a way to tame that rebellious spirit of his." said Murata, his glasses shining evilly.

Everyone just gawked in silence at the sage and one thought commonly crossed all minds at once: _'What the hell is going on?_'.

Wolfram stomped his way through the empty halls, fury wildly evident upon his pale features. Never, in his whole life, had he been so insulted - apart from when Yuuri slapped him - but that was another matter. The young prince didn't know what to think anymore. First off, it all seemed like a bad dream, Yuuri breaking off the engagement and then, there was the other proposal. What in the world was Murata thinking? No way would he agree to marry the Sage. The soldier's heart had always belonged to the Maou, no questions asked.

He scurried into his room - technically his ex's room - and flopped down onto the soft bed. Wolfram rubbed his eyes and thought hard _'Please, let this all be a dream. Go to bed wolf, sleep and tomorrow, everything is going to be all right_'. Without realizing it, the young Mazoku fell into a deep sleep, still fully clothed in his uniform.

Sometime later that evening, Yuuri walked into his room, and unexpectedly found his first soldier profoundly sleeping upon his bed. The Maou sighed and walked over to the blond's unconscious body and decided against waking the obviously exhausted young man. He slipped into his usual blue PJs and crawled into bed next to his ex-fiancé.

The next morning, the castle was crawling with curiosity as to what had happened the night before. Conrad, Gwendal, Günter and Cecilie remained silent about the event. Murata, on the other hand, was another subject. Whoever asked him about the event would get a fully detailed report strait from the horse's mouth.

Wolfram walked down the corridor towards the dining area, not even feeling like eating so much his stomach was churned. It turned out that it wasn't a dream after all. That, the prince realized soon enough when he was followed around by soft whispers regarding his situation. He entered the dining hall, and nearly died when Murata grabbed him full around the chest.

"Good morning my dear! Where were you last night you naughty boy?" asked the Sage with his usual wink and lopsided smile.

"What the ... G-Geika! Let go of me! This is very improper!" replied the flustered prince as he tried to push Murata off of him.

"What are talking about? We're engaged now! There's nothing improper about a couple greeting each other in the morning!" replied the Sage as he slightly stood back.

"We're not a couple!"

"Of course we are, Wolf-chan!"

"What did you just call me?" asked the seriously aggravated Mazoku.

"Eh? Ah, Wolf-chan! _Kawaii deshou_? Besides, don't call me 'Geika' anymore. You can call me Ken!" answered what seemed like a very out of character Murata.

"No, it's not cute at all, Geika!" said the scarlet-faced prince.

Yuuri made his entrance in the hall and laid his eyes upon a very unfamiliar scene. Murata and Wolfram ... embracing?!

"Wolf?" asked the appalled king

"Yuuri! This isn't what you think! I -"

"Shibuya! If you don't mind me asking, would stop referring to my fiancé by his first name? It's very impolite you know." cut in Murata with an unreadable expression plastered upon his face.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Murata! I've known Wolf for the longest time, I'm not going to start calling him 'Sir von Bielefeld' just because he's your, err, fiancé !" replied Yuuri, feeling his anger rising.

"I'm sorry Shibuya, but, you don't have much of a choice in the matter. According to Shin Makoku's legal records, you, being his ex-fiancé, have no longer the right to refer to him on a personal level if, said person, is re-engaged to someone else, in this case, me. Furthermore, I would appreciate it if you no longer lured my fiancé into your quarters for the night."

"Murata! Have you gone of your mind? What's that stupid law got to do with anything? Wolfram is my friend for goodness sakes! Besides I didn't lure him to my room! We share the _same room_!" answered the now obviously angry Maou.

"Well, not anymore. As of tonight, Wolfram will be staying with me. I do not put any blame on my fiancé for last night ... it's not his fault if you manipulated him." replied Murata smugly.

"That's it! I can't deal with this anymore. If anyone wants me, I'll be out on the town. I advise you get your head fixed Murata, this is clearly an abuse of your powers!"

Yuuri stormed off towards the exit, followed closely by Conrad and Günter. Wolfram, who had remained silent during the ping-pong exchange, took a step towards the already shut door but was held back by a firm hand around his wrist.

"Let him be Sir von Bielefeld, those were the last words of a losing man." simply said the Sage to the blond boy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To all those who must be very confused by now -- PLEASE DON'T HATE MURATA !! Seriously, I know he was deviously evil in this chapter but ... I swear, he has an ulterior motive for this odd behaviour

Right so, about the story, I know I already have many projects on the way but ... I just couldn't resist trying my hand at a WolframXMurata pairing for once ... ; (don't shoot me) Kya There's alot of MuraWolf artwork out on the net but, not many fics so ... I decided to contribute to the expansion of the MuraWolf Fandom !!

Anyway, I don't know how long this story is going to last ... probably 2 or 3 chapters in total but, I'll try updating fast ... it's hard to balance scholl AND fics !! (especially that I have so many going at once XD). In any case, comments are very much welcomed !! See you in the next chapter !

S.K.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlit spark

**Moonlit spark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

**Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008**

* * *

Soon after Yuuri's withdrawal, everyone cleared the room, leaving the prince and the Sage on their own. Murata motioned silently to follow him into the hall, which Wolfram unexpectedly obeyed. Both headed together towards their newly acquired quarters, where Murata shoved the soldier inside without forewarning.

"G-Geika! W-what are you doing?" asked Wolfram in a quivering voice. Mysteriously, the young man found it hard to remain calm in the other boy's presence. Was it the dark, strong eyes, which called out to him? Alternatively, maybe, the set determination upon the other's face was what set him off. Either way, Wolfram felt uneasy whenever alone with the Sage.

"Sir von Bielefelt! Please listen carefully" replied Murata as he pushed against the Prince's shoulders, forcing him to sit on the bed.

"Wait-what? You're not calling me _Wolfram_?" asked Wolf with a startled face.

"No, that's only for show in front of Shibuya" replied the dark-haired boy.

"Huh? But ... I don't understand ..."

"That's fine; you don't need to just yet. Just as long as you play the game, everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about? What 'game'? What's going on?!" demanded the slightly worried young man.

"Alright, I guess it's time I explain myself" answered Murata as he settled himself in one of the leather seats. "Shinou wants me for himself. Obviously, I don't want that. Times have greatly changed since when I was called 'Daikenja' and I no longer wish for his company. In any case, he constantly pursues me, even infiltrating my mind whenever he feels like it. However, I soon discovered that when I am away from the temple, and in Blood Pledge castle, his spirit could not find me. I believe that this is due to the fact that the castle is under Yuuri's protection now so, Shinou can't come here anymore."

"What does all of this have to do with me?" cut in Wolfram.

"I was getting there" replied Murata with a faint smile. "You are a crucial part of my plan. You see, I needed to find a way to _legally_ engage myself to someone of the castle, more specifically, some one of _royal decent_."

"So basically, I'm your 'scapegoat', am I right?"

"No, not quite. Let's put it this way: your ancestor, from way back when, is Shinou. His wife, Rufus von Bielefelt, is known as the 'mother of Bielefelts'. Hence, **you** are related to the first King."

"I still don't get it" replied the Prince as he folded his arms over his chest. "Why do you need me, to escape from Shinou Heika?"

"Ok, let's make a deal. If you help me with my problem, I'll help you with your _real_ fiancé. I'll have him realize his feelings for you! How about it? Will you help me?" pleaded the Sage.

"You didn't answer my question ..." replied Wolfram with a frown.

"Will you help me?" insisted Murata.

"Alright ... I seriously don't get it but, okay. You seem to be in a pinch so, I'll lend you a hand" sighed the prince in resolve.

"Great! Now all we have to do is create a code and follow it" answered the Sage while clapping his hands together. "Okay so, first off, you _need_ to start calling me by my first name 'Ken'. Cut out the 'Geika' part completely. Got it?"

Wolfram nodded slightly to show he understood, even though he was at a complete loss of words for what was currently happening.

"Secondly, we're going to have to share the same room. Don't worry; we won't have to share the same _bed_ however, it is necessary for us to be together at all times. You'll understand, I'm sure, that we have to be convincing enough for Yuuri - and everyone else for that matter – to believe that we are truly an item. That's it really, just try not to slip up, the last thing I need is having a suspicious Conrad looking over all the time."

After the day had resumed, the first night as a newly formed couple was, awkward, and completely the opposite of what you would expect from engaged people. Wolfram used the bed, because he was the one with most movement, while Murata slept on a makeshift futon, at the other end of the room. Even though the distance was great between them, the prince couldn't help but to feel uneasy at the thought of having the Sage in the same room as him. Maybe because he thought he was being unfaithful to Yuuri, Wolf found it rather hard to find sleep the first night, what with the constant glint of Murata's glasses.

The following morning, when Wolfram woke, he immediately scanned the room for the other boy and, with relief, found that the Sage was already gone – and so was the futon. The young man stretched lazily before stepping out of the bed, and walking to the armoire where his uniform laid neatly upon a shelf. Wolfram proceeded to cladding himself and frowned slightly when a neatly written note fell out of his shirt.

_Don't be alarmed by my actions this morning, and please remember to play along! If you want my help with Shibuya, you're going to have to help me first!  
Love, Ken-chan X3_

Wolfram blinked twice at the last part, _Love Ken-chan_, surely, the Sage was kidding right? The Prince crunched the small piece of paper in his fist and scorched it instantly, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

One seriously _conniving_ person was blackmailing him.

The young man resumed his morning ritual by applying the last bit of polish on his shoes, before heading towards the hall in a quick, brisk movement. Wolfram knew at that instant that the day – heck, the week – was going to be long.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey guys !! Sorry for the long wait ... :( as you can imagine, life is pretty hecktic, with school and all XD In any case, I hope you liked the 2nd chapter ! It's slightly shorter than the previous one but it holds a lot of essential information :D Now, I want to stress the following: I HAVEN'T CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT DOING A MURAXWOLF FIC. However, I had to make it a bit more interesting right?

So as you can see, Murata DID have a good reason for what he did ! but what happens when Wolfram starts to feel something else then friendship for his new fiancé? Find out in the next chapter !! :D

S.K.

Btw, thank you for all the wonderful comments on the previous chapter ! I hope to keep your support even now ! ;) Arigatou !!


	3. Chapter 3: Darkened Flicker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2010

* * *

**Darkened flicker**

It had been a full week since the odd turn of events and everyone was still uneasy about the new arrangements. Wolfram had been obliged to leave Yuuri's room, and was now sharing the Sage's newly acquired one. To everyone's belief, Murata had moved into Blood Pledge Castle, under pretext of wanting to be "closer to his fiancé" – or so everybody thought.

Conrad was still angry about the whole thing, even though Yuuri kept telling him to let it go. Of course, Wolfram was now regarded as something worst than a simple consort, for having moved from one man's bed to another's without putting up much of a fight. However, Murata was the one currently getting glares from every soldier that passed his way. Even so, this little detail did not frighten the Sage as he knew oh-so well that _everything happened for a reason_ – and a good one at that.

Ever since Murata had declared the law prohibiting Yuuri from calling his ex by his first name, Günter had been working overtime trying to figure out a loophole. Alas, to no avail, the Sage had sealed off all possible exits and had everything working in his favour.

Breakfasts the following days, resembled every other day and so, were full of suspicion and unfriendly glares. Yuuri watched in silent as Murata _force-fed_ Wolfram his meal, much to the Prince's disapproval.

"Murata! Don't you think that's enough now? Can't you see that Wol ... _sir von Bielefelt_ isn't comfortable with your actions?" shot the Maou with an annoyed expression settled on his features.

"Ah? Shibuya? Did you say something?" replied Murata with a false innocence.

"_Mou!_ Stop this circus! Might I remind you that you're still in _my_ castle?" let out Yuuri as he rose from his seat.

"Oh? What are you implying _Shibuya_? Surely, you're not threatening _me_, are you? Furthermore, this is also Wolf-chan's 'house' so, until _he_ kicks me out, I'm not going anywhere" answered the Sage calmly as he glanced over towards his fiancé.

"Fine then! _Sir von Bielefelt_, would you please remove this ... _person_ from our company?" addressed Yuuri to Wolfram.

"H-Heika ..." stuttered the Prince "I ... I'm sorry Heika but, Geika stays."

_Shock_

For the second time, Yuuri felt utterly hopeless. What in the world was motivating Wolfram to behave like that? Had he really, _fallen in love_? No, no way. Yuuri knew all too well that the crown Prince was madly in love with _him_, not Murata.

The Maou swallowed the lump in his throat and walked away from the table without another word. Conrad hurriedly followed him out the room, as the rest of the retainers remained torn between both parties. Cheri, even though she liked Yuuri, chose her son and so, supported him in whatever decision he made. Same went for Gwendal, who wished for nothing more than his little brother's happiness. As for Günter, he seemed to sway more towards Yuuri's side, with Conrad and, what he was almost certain off, Shouri. Yozak, Ulrike and Gisela remained in neutral waters, as none of them could choose a side.

***

Outside the castle walls, Yuuri stomped through town with a deep crease set between his eyebrows, much like Gwendal's. In fact, the Maou had taken a habit of storming through town after an encounter with the _couple_. Conrad followed faithfully, whilst biting hard on his tongue to keep himself from saying bad things about the Sage, which, of course, might be considered as a criminal offence in Shin Makoku.

"What the hell is wrong with those two! I don't get it! It's been two weeks since ... since _that day_ and we _still_ don't know what Murata is planning!" let out Yuuri in a low snarl.

"Heika, if I may, could it be that you actually harbour feelings for, Wolfram?" questioned Conrad.

"What? No! Of course not! Geez, I know that in Shin Makoku, it's OK for two guys to be together but, where I come from, things are different. Besides, I'm not _like that_. I like girls! Pretty girls like, Flurin-san and Gisela-san! Not _pretty boys_" concluded Yuuri.

"But ... what about Saralegui Heika?" pressed the older man.

"Sara? He's ... a friend. Sure, he _looks_ like a girl but, that's as far as it goes! I'm pretty sure he's not _built_ like a girl" replied Yuuri, as he stared off into distance.

In fact, Yuuri wasn't sure what he thought of Wolfram – or Sara for that matter. They were both gorgeous creatures, no doubt about it but, did he actually _love_ one of them? Which brought back the topic at hand, did Murata really love Wolfram? Well, it certainly wasn't impossible ... Murata had seen 4000 years of life, Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if he'd been an amoeba in a previous life! However, going after Wolfram was very _unusual_.

"Heika?" questioned Conrad, pulling Yuuri out of his reverie in the process.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about _them_ ... why would Murata suddenly pursue Wol ..."

Yuuri stopped his sentence in midair, his mouth wide open as realisation hit him. Murata wasn't going after Wolfram because he liked him, he was hitting on him because the Prince is the _spitting image_ of Shinou!

"Heika? What's wrong?" asked an alarmed Conrad.

"Conrad! I get it! I think I know Murata's motives! Quick, we must go back to the castle!! I have to see Wolf!" replied Yuuri as he broke into a run towards the castle.

***

"Wolf-chan!"

"Err ... K-K-K-Ken ?" sputtered Wolfram ridiculously, beet red.

"Wolf-chan ... will you accompany me to the library?" spoke Geika all the while pouting his lips at Wolfram.

"S-S-S-S-Sure, K-K-K-Ken" replied the prince awkwardly.

Murata wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulders with a slight pressure, indicating he wanted him to follow his lead. The sage leaned over and whispered a few pointers for the poor confused prince. "_Sir von Bielefelt_, could you please try to act more convincingly? You look like a robot. Just be yourself, you'll see, it'll be _a lot_ easier – and less painful for me"

"Painful?" he whispered back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's _painful_ trying not to laugh at your ridiculous composure" replied Murata with a wide grin appearing on his lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please forgive my extreme tardiness with this fic ... :( I've been preocupied with a million and one things since my last post. In any case, I hope you like this new chapter!

Review & Rate!

Thanks for reading

~S.K.~


End file.
